


Sway Through the Crowd To An Empty Space

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Free Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The Dreamhype fighting game tournament introduces a new free use rule for female competitors only when the contracts are already signed, and now D.Va has to fight her way to victory in her bracket while being a public use toy. Anonymous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Sway Through the Crowd To An Empty Space

Hana had every reason to come into the Dreamhype tournament that year feeling great. Number one seed in the bracket on a game she'd been grinding out for months and with a few other tournaments she'd placed in, she was feeling great, and on top of it, Dreamhype that year had the highest percentage of female qualifiers ever, which she took as a big win she was happy to praise up and down. "This is going to be the year us girls dominate," she'd told her stream constantly, and it really seemed like it was going to be real. Right up until the final rule revisions came out, and a 'free use policy' had been added onto the terms and onto the entry contract she'd signed that allowed them to modify rules for the tournament with her approval and consent.

The provisions allowed any male competitor or even guest to use female competitors or guests however they wished to, sexually. Along with it were a series of less than kind pieces of terminology, and even rules about sex during play, including allowances for female competitors getting delayed to their matches because of sexual bothers getting in their way, but even more distressingly, rules preventing men from blocking the view of competitors while they used them to keep the fights 'fair'.

This all came on the eve of the tournament. Hana was already in her hotel room and grinding out some combo string practice when she got the alert, and she was left floored. Speechless. A final rider was what really sank it; withdrawal from the tournament over the policy would result in a lifelong ban from Dreamhype and a ten thousand dollar financial penalty to offset the cost of 'replacement competitors'. She was floored. Insulted. "That's not okay!" she shouted, staring at her phone in terror, but there simply wasn't a damn thing she was going to be able to do about it. She buzzed some of her female friends, who were equally as appalled, but with no clear solution, the only hope anyone had of getting through this was simple: win so hard that it showed up the boys and prove that even with the deck stacked against them, they'd win.  
***************************************  
She'd barely stepped into the venue before a hand seized hers. She had her fight stick in a backpack, which was useful, because she would have dropped it from the way she was grabbed and jostled over to the side. A passing mention of, "Fuck, he got to D.Va first," left her floored as she realized just a bit too late for her own good that a whole bunch of guys were waiting by the entrance doors to ambush girls passing in. She wasn't given much more context than that, as hands tugged D.Va her down to her knees and a cock forced its way into her mouth. She had no time to respond, eyes going wide as she felt the aggressive 'welcoming' hit her hard.

"Oh shit, you're D.Va," groaned the guy already hammering into her mouth, his thrusts shameless. "I'm a big fan. Not of anime fighters, I don't give a shit about those. But your ass? Huge fan." He smirked, tugging at her hair and pulling her in deep, making her struggle as he pushed further, down into her throat, subjecting her to aggressive swells of heat and fever too strong to help. Hana wasn't going to be able to do anything but take it, feeling the intense pressure and fever wash over her as she struggled to hold onto some shred of control. It was a failed, hopeless push; the feverish, greedy thrusts weren't letting up, and as she tried to tug back, all she got was her hair pulled as further, harsher insistences restated their intent.

The result was Hana choking and struggling on the feverish, compromising panic of getting claimed, taken. Her hands grabbed at his hips to try and push back, but all she got was tugged down even rougher still, mistreated and misused by the greedy and unapologetic 'fan'. Drool strands running down her chin did not leave her feeling particularly good or confident about any of this, but she didn't have a choice here. She took it, enduring the utter humiliation and panic of being pushed like this, worried there were people watching, too. She didn't have much hope of pulling back away from all of this, and the more she tried to, the more these utterly savage tugs left her off her balance.

With eager grunts and groans, the wild slams forward kept up their punishing, wild heat. Nothing sensible, nothing sane. Just pressure. Aggression. Hana wasn't shown a modicum of decency here, and she tried her hardest to keep some shred of control over this mess, but it faltered. All of it. She was doomed to stumble further and further into the compromising madness of getting misused, mistreated, disrespected. The cock pounding in and out of her mouth didn't let up, and for her trouble, Hana was given a load of cum to deal with, as he let go, flooding it with cum and pulling back, watching her struggle and shiver in the confused delirium of being stuck between swallowing or spitting it out, quickly pitching forward and trying to get it out of her mouth and onto the floor.

"I guess we know you spit, now. Hot." He smirked, smacking her with his dick and then stepping around her to head into position and seize another girl. Hana looked in terror at another shrieking, resigned competitor getting yanked away, ands all the other ambush boys had found new targets already, no longer interested in Hana, and she wasn't sure if that was a mercy or not. She didn't feel great about any of this. It was ridiculous, obscene, and she hoped for some renewed ability to fight off these disrespectful approaches.

"I have to win," she told herself, stumbling up to her feet and heading deeper into the venue, tugging her hood up and hoping nobody would notice her, while also regretting she wore the bunny-branded pink hoodie she'd been selling on her merch store. This was not going to do her any favours in blending into the crowd.

All around the venue, girls were getting claimed and ravaged, bent over surfaces, shoved against walls, and even getting hammered into by two or three guys at once, all mobbing and gangbanging the poor girls who just came to play games, or even watch games get played. She was sure a lot of guests hadn't seen the rules change; she only received her alert over the complications it posed to play. They couldn't fine any woman for just not coming in with the ticket she bought, and clearly, they just hadn't been warned of any of this. It did nothing to make her feel better about what was happening.

All around her, utter madness. Humiliation and vulgar sexual use. An overpriced cafe area was stacked by women in slutty bunny costumes clearly hired for the event and not venue staff, and they were getting dragged over and used all the same amid all this chaos. Nobody was being gentle, nobody was showing an ounce of restraint, and every step of the way, Hana was left with questions and concerns as she fumbled her way around and tried to avoid being noticed by anybody.

But that was always going to be a fool's errand. Hands came up form behind her, and as someone slipped into place, hands grabbed at her pants, slipping in under them. "Should've worn a skirt," rang a voice in her ear. Smug. Teasing. Hana clenched up at the feelings, at the hands and the wickedness, the swift demands for something that that she just had to accept. Her body felt unrepaired for it, but her pants were tugged down over her ass and regardless of what she wanted to deal with, Hana received a cock sliding now into her ass.

"Fuck. Come on, don't do this," she whined, tensing up in confusion and worry as his hands seized her hips and he bent her forward, starting to hammer quickly into her from behind and swiftly, wickedly claim her ass. She wasn't too fond of these sensations at all, and she did her best to contain the frustrated pulses of worry and heat that washed over her, but it felt like an insane treatment she had to just resign herself to, the same way she saw one of her friends over by the side, getting spitroasted as a line of boys tried to get up to fuck her next. "I just want to get practice rounds in."

"How about I take you to the practice room on my dick, and you can ride me while we play some rounds?" he asked, and the teasing, forward greed he imposed upon her only got more shameful. It shut up her complaints easily, keeping her low, quiet, burning with the ache and the humiliation of someone who felt herself in way over her head. Hana had to take it. Arguing would only make a bigger spectacle, but as the cock kept hammering into her tight backside with the vicious intent of proving what he could inflict upon her, the physical sensations in the immediate moment felt like much, much more severe a problem, and she just had to accept it for all the misery that came with it.

The awful part was, her pussy was getting wet as hell while she took on this fierce anal mistreatment, her body growing more tense, more helpless. She wanted to be in control of this mess, but any shred of composure melted away quicker and hotter by the second as she did what she could to keep track of this all. There was only surrender in Hana's future, and her body melted under the harsh relief and brutality of something so powerful and hazy that she just couldn't deal with it all. She came, reluctantly and with a plunging rush of shame through her body as she felt the reluctant pleasure take her. Something she loathed and shuddered under the shame of, but all while she was getting her ass filled with cum from a guy she didn't know and struggling to hold onto this mess.

Hana had played in this place before. Dreamhype wasn't a new tournament. By this point most years, the only thing keeping her from reaching the practice room would have been running into a friend she never saw, and even then, she'd be guiding them on toward the room so she could get in some warmups. Here, she'd barely made it through the entrance hall, and already she'd been fucked twice, running behind on her plans and in panic, noticing that there were more than a few eyes starting to drift toward her.

"Practice won't even mean anything if I have cocks blocking the way," she groaned, realizing that practice wasn't happening, and that there were no rules about blocking view outside of tournament play just as she connected the dots on how much her plans were about to fail.  
***************************  
Hana couldn't even make it to the stage for a round without being groped and grabbed as she stumbled her way past the seats. One guy even pulled her into his lap and fucked her before he let her go, delaying the round start by a few minutes, but as everyone watched and put her on the spot, it seemed like the degree to which anyone actually minded ensured that nothing was going to be any saner or calmer here. She took a load in her pussy before being shoved loose again, and headed on toward her first round on the big stage.

It was the top sixteen. She'd run three rounds already through the day off of the main stage, managed her wins in both of them and was feeling good about this situation, for all that it brought with it. She'd been fucked through two of those rounds, of course, but it was fine. She'd be fine. She just had to keep her head on straight, and she'd get through this misery okay, she was sure.

But someone started to follow behind her, drawing some snickers and laughs from the audience. Hana wasn't paying any attention, trying to shut out her surroundings and focus on the fight. Even in the audience, there was plenty of sex happening, girls getting tugged down to blow the guys coincidentally sitting beside her. A female player who walked off the stage from the last match and was now crowd surfing along their cocks, pulled onto one dick after another and handed down the way for everyone else to keep using. It was all a distraction. The insane sexual debauchery had easily unraveled the strong entry rate on female players, as three quarters of them ended up knocked out in the top 128 across all the games at Dreamhype. These policies had blown everything Hana had been excited to see, and she was stuck now having to hope against hope that if she focused hard enough, she could offset this insane policy and pull off a win in spite of everything.

Hana's opponent looked at her with a big grin. "Oh, I have this one in the bag," he snickered.

"Dark Scythe," Hana sighed. She rolled her eyes at his mere presence here again. She’d beaten him in the finals last year on a different game, and he had followed her right into this one, only for her to keep facing him in in locals and wiping the floor with him. She settled down onto the stool in front of the table, where she laid her fight stick and got herself into position while a tech plugged it into the console. "Have you even taken a round off of me in this game? You don't have a chance."

Just as she said that, a cock shoved into her face. Her eyes widened as a guy cockslapped her, and then proceeded to rub up on his dick and impose his intentions upon her. She realized a bit too late what was about to happen and how much she was in over her head, and Dark Scythe just laughed it off. "I hear fuckmeat entries keep dropping out of brackets like flies. Sorry D.Va, you can't beat me with a cock in your mouth, and there's no loser's bracket for this game, so no second chance. You're on your way out."

As Hana looked up at him, she realized the fix immediately. Dark Scythe's casual hanger-on friend who showed up to locals, didn't win a damn thing, and hurled verbal abuse at Dark Scythe's opponents, was the very one who gripped a fistful of her hair and rubbed his cock head against her lips. It was all a setup, and she was angry, sure, but she needed to channel that anger constructively into something that she could work with. "Funny, you spend so long sucking Dark Scythe's dick at locals that I didn't think you had one of your ow--glurk glack glug gluck." Hana may not have been able to stop him, but she was at least able to piss him off and prove her supremacy as she readied herself for the match.

Dark Scythe's buddy couldn't do too much to her. By the stated rules, he wasn't allowed to obscure her view, so he had to come in from the side, and Hana wasn't eager to deal with this, but she felt confident enough in her talents in this game that she could wipe the floor with a sloppy player like Dark Scythe, who had a few consistent standby strategies he made up for his lack of technical skill with that she had solved and proved she had solved every time they fought.

She'd just never done it out the corner of her eye before.

The match began, and the wild thrusts started in earnest, savage motions back and forth that made her choke and struggle as she began to play. Working at her fight stick was second nature now to Hana, and she'd spent so long on this game that she felt confident as all hell in pushing herself to keep going, challenging herself to keep going. She knew her combos by heart, could have done them in their sleep, and as much as Dark Scythe wanted to talk himself up, she'd figured his strategy out so flawlessly that she just began to stomp all over him, even knowing how he'd play the round out and what he would do when. She was able to counter it, keeping her eyes on the screen.

The real threat wasn't lack of vision, but the way she found it tough to breathe with a cock rammed down her throat. Dismayed and frustrated, she had to try and fight off the confused sensations that washed over her, feeling her body pulse and ache as these dizzy feelings got stronger. She was fighting to keep herself upright rather than focused on the fight, drooling all over her fight stick as she kept pushing, and Hana struggled to keep up with this. Along the way, she even got outmaneuvered and gave up a round to Dark Scythe, something that had him laughing even if they were only tied.

Drooling spit all over her fight stick wasn't as frustrating and as drooling cum all over it, but she refused to swallow this toady's jizz. He fucked her mouth even after cumming, keeping up through the round, and Hana kept persevering, struggling. These fights were closer than she wanted them to be, but she felt confident what she was capable of dealing with, refusing to be held back by these two of all people. She persevered, and played some of the strangest game she'd played possibly ever, but in the end, she had to show for her trouble a victory, as she spat up two loads of cum and barked in laughter.

"What were you saying about no loser brackets?' she asked, eyes wide and crazed as she held strong. She grabbed at the toady’s sweater and wiped his cum off of her fight stick. "But this was good. How about next locals, we see if I can beat you at this blindfolded, too?"

Dark Scythe was furious. Tense. "Fuck you!" he shouted, storming off in a huff, and Hana like she'd proved herself well here. She just needed to keep going.  
*************************************  
When Dark Scythe showed back up with a vengeance as she approached the stage for her top eight fight, she wasn't surprised at all. Hana was angry he was here, sure, and she knew he was going to play dirty again, but after what she'd done, she had no fear. Even as he tugged her butt off of the stool and lined up to slam into her pussy while he claimed her. He slammed right into her pussy and began to fuck her in shameless motions before the fight had even started, groaning, "You're out of this tournament, bitch. This is your end."

"I know my ass is going to be sore after this weekend is over, but not as sore as you are," Hana groaned, bending forward over the table. "Let's have a good match," she told her opponent, who was keeping this all fairly professional. It was something she liked to see, as she did what she could to keep herself under control and fight off these weird treatments, struggling to keep up with these demands now. It was easier to play a fighting game while her pussy got fucked, she learned, not sure what to actually make of that, sure, but she was happy to try, happy to make some sort of sense of these emotions as she struggled with it all. There was a lot going on, and none of it really made sense, but she was determined. She'd win this.

Everyone was watching her get fucked. The commentary commented just as much about the match as about her ass, the livestream feed usually showing the fights instead focused on her backside as it bounced and shook through all this treatment. The wicked and aggressive heat behind this treatment was only part and parcel of what was clearly an intentional circus, one that made Hana furious, everyone too busy talking about 'D.Va's ass' to talk about how she was still pushing through all this adversity to fucking win. To keep performing even while she got fucked as hard as Dark Scythe could muster, a wicked, hateful pounding driven by a determined push and wickedness nothing was going to help. This was excessive, wild, driven by so many feelings of pure madness that nothing could be done about any of it.

She came again. It didn't feel great, and it made her drop a combo, but she recovered quickly enough, keeping up an excellent showing of top level play even while she got creampied. Biting down on her tongue, Hana refused to let him have the satisfaction of hearing her moan, forcing herself into a straight-faced bout of determination and raw frustration, ready to do anything she had to do to keep from coming off like she was in any way enjoying any of it.

She won the round, and there were cheers, but Hana didn't have much time to enjoy them, because her competitor went for what Hana initially thought was a handshake, reaching her own hand for it, before he instead tugged her hair down and shoved his cock into her mouth. Her gaze went flat as she felt his cock shove into her throat, and she wasn't too eager to face any of this, now getting spitroasted by the last two guys she'd knocked out of the tournament.

At least he said, "Good game," while fucking her mouth. A sportsman-like post-loss facefucking. It wasn't much, but Hana had to hold on to whatever she could.  
****************************  
The finals were Hana versus one of her female friends, PoisonIvee. In spite of everything, the two had fought their way to the finals through repeated trips of getting fucked on stage, getting fucked in the practice room, getting pounded in between rounds. It was excessive and unreasonable, but Hana proved herself, and now she was ready to show off how much she had taken things, two girls in the finals to decide it all. They were proud of themselves, and nobody jumped onto the stage this time to bother them, but she had a feeling that wasn't entirely out of respect or consideration as everybody remained focused on them in different ways. A whole mosh pit was centered around the front of the stage, just waiting.

It was a good, clean match. Whether Hana performed well in the other games she'd placed for, she was in a good position here, guaranteed second place ta worst, and against another girl, who had gone through all the same craziness she had, it felt good. Felt like victory, and she was read to play her heart out, ready to have a good, thorough match showing off what they could do, two of the top ranked players in the world now hard at work.

It was a tough one. Well fought. More even than her fight with Dark Scythe had been even with the interference, as should have been expected from not only the final two, but a final two who had both spun their wheels through utter insanity to get to where they were. It was a grand show of what both were capable of, but fortunately for Hana, she came into this with such molten determination that nothing was going to stop her. She gave up to the tense final, ready to give it her all, and in the end, her all proved more than good enough to take the win. When the dust settled, the title for champion would go to Hana "D.Va" Song, and she was ready for the cheers.

And cheers came. Maybe not quite over the idea of her victory, but over something else, as men rushed the stage with a very forward and shameless intent, one that was all too obvious and demoralizing to both women who had just fought so hard to get as far as they did. Hands tugged both girls back, stripping them bare in a hurry, tugging clothes off, and demanding they give in.

Hana ended up dragged down onto one cock, another claiming her ass, and two fighting for her mouth at once, before deciding to shove into together. Her hands ended up dragged up to stroke more dicks, too. There was no keeping sane this treatment now; Hana had so many people all over her, greedily starting up with something to prove and beginning to rail the gamer every which way, and all Hana could do was take it. Hold strong and deal with the utter savagery of getting claimed by these cocks in every direction. But, after what she'd had to deal with, Hana didn't actually feel that bad about any of this. Its excesses almost felt welcome, as she embraced this weirdness.

No, the last thing Hana wanted to be at tournaments was fuckmeat. But she'd already won her main game, and as insane as it was to let these feverish pressures overwhelm her, Hana felt amazing now ,and as she rode that high, the feeling of getting crammed full of cock almost didn't matter as much, the feelings and the heats that rose up through her as she gave in stronger, as the pleasure swelled into a position of fever and excitement so powerful and so wild that she felt unable to deal with the possibilities upon her. They were raw and excessive, sure, but she'd been cumming all day. In a weird way, this wasn't too bad.

The guy who fucked her ass summed it up best, maybe. "I think it's hot how you can be the best gamer in the room even while someone is fucking you." It was an injection of pure delight to her ego, and she found herself thrashing in glee between all these boys, moaning harder, sucking and stroking in as feverish an acceptance of these pleasures as she could take. The idea of giving up to these unraveling pleasures was almost too good to be true, and all she needed to do now was let it all take her. She felt powerful. Prepared. Confident in what burned through her body. The pleasure became easier to accept, reframed through a twisted rush of utter delight, and she could let it keep happening.

The insane truth to this situation was, Hana was starting to like it, and she was happy to consider the possibilities that this proved how great she was, that if she could handle all these insane feelings and prove herself, she was gold. It was an intoxicating possibility that she rode out to a powerful orgasm, and over a very swift, brief period of sensations, Hana went from feeling like she had to overcome all this madness to feeling like, in truth, she was already the queen, this was proof of it, and if people wanted to celebrate by fucking the best player in the world, maybe that wasn't so bad an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
